What if?
by otaku911
Summary: What if a five-and-a-half year old Kei and a recently-turned-six year old Takumi became playmates? BONUS CHAPTER: Years later, what if Kei and Takumi had met in London?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the one shot! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or SA… all rights belong to their respective owners…**

 **What If?**

* * *

"Kei!" Satoru cheerfully called his 5 ½ year old son as he entered the library, "Are you ready to go with me in our trip today? Besides… uhh… what are you doing?"

Satoru saw Kei on his computer, and on his monitor showed graphs with some lines going up and down, plus some digits on the sides.

"I'm looking at the stocks, dad," replied Kei.

"But that's Papa's work…" said Satoru, with Kei only replying with "But it's fun."

Satoru sighed. He is proud of Kei's intellect and physical abilities, however it was not a lie that he is afraid of Kei growing up as a normal kid. Many people viewed Kei as an adult.

"Well, be sure to get ready," Satoru said, "We're leaving in a while."

-0-

Satoru and Kei sat beside each other at the backseat. Satoru saw Kei's expressionless face; Kei's bored, perhaps he thought. Now he did fear for Kei's upbringing. He knew that one day his son needed friends, although he does have those in the persons of Akira, Aoi and Yahiro, but what Satoru would want Kei to have is someone who Kei will interact normally, or at least Kei is interested at.

Satoru broke the silence and said, "Are you looking forward for today? It is a good weather, isn't it?"

"It's a normal day," Kei replied, "I just want to be in the library."

"And see the stock exchange? Well, that won't do," Satoru said, "I brought you with me since I heard that the family we are visiting has a son of the same age as you, though he had his birthday a month ago, making him six this year… I just thought you might want to have a playmate while Papa is with Mr. and Mrs. Usui."

"So, do you really want me to play with him?"

"Yes, absolutely," Satoru said.

"Let's just see…" Kei said nonchalantly.

Satoru almost knew exactly what Kei meant in this matter; whenever he meets a new "friend", they never came back out of fear of Kei's abilities, or simply view him as a weirdo.

The ride was long. When they arrived at the Usui estate, they were greeted by the trees on the sides of the road. It was still far away from the house itself. Soon, they saw a glimpse of the mansion.

"We're almost there, Satoru-sama," remarked the driver, and then added, "Forgive me for saying this, but today's visit is really isolated, isn't it sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Satoru as his gaze fell upon the woods outside his window, "It's practically in the middle of the forest."

Then, as they drew closer, the view of the mansion got bigger, and it was not long that they arrived at the entrance. Satoru and his son got out of the car, and by the entrance Mr. and Mrs. Usui themselves welcomed them.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Mr. Usui said to Satoru, and then turning to Kei, "And who is this young man?"

Kei was silent; Satoru answered instead, "This is my son, Kei."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kei-kun," Mrs. Usui said, "You must be really close to your Papa to accompany him, aren't you?"

"Well, enough with the pleasantries," Mr. Usui said, "Shall we head to the veranda for our tea?"

-0-

The group walked along the mansion's halls and passed by plenty of rooms. During the walk, Satoru spoke, "I heard your son had his birthday last month."

"Oh, yes. He did," Mrs. Usui said.

"He must have grown much," Said Satoru cheerfully, "Is he as tall as Kei?"

"Hmm… a bit taller by few centimeters," replied Mr. Usui.

"I see," said Satoru, and then to Kei, "Aren't you excited meeting him Kei?"

Kei just nodded in silence.

"Oh, Kei-kun wanted to play with Takumi?" said Mrs. Usui. She turned to Kei, and with an apologetic look, said, "I'm sorry, but he's quite busy; he's with his tutor, studying."

"Oh, that's too bad," Satoru said to Kei, with a tone of a bit disappointment. When turned, he saw a girl with a long, wavy hair, "Oh, and who's that girl?"

"That's Maria," replied Mrs. Usui, and then called the girl. As she approached, she said, "Perhaps Kei-kun would like to play with Maria-chan?"

Kei looked at Maria, whom he thought saw in her face hiding a disappointment, and thought heard her whisper, _'I'd rather play with girls.'_ But, Kei didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he didn't care.

After a few pleasantries, Kei and Maria were escorted by a maid outside to the playground, and the adults proceeded to the veranda somewhere on the west side of the house.

-0-

Satoru and the Usuis had just started having tea, as Satoru started with the conversation with, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"She isn't," Mrs. Usui said, "She is the daughter of Takumi's tutor. The family decided to have him homeschool."

"That's nice," Satoru remarked, "But how will Takumi make friends, then?"

"Well, he has Maria," said Mr. Usui said, and as he sipped his tea, _"as if that expressionless boy needed any…"_

"Eh?" Satoru was speechless as what Mr. Usui had just said. He wondered now how Takumi was treated by his family.

"But, Mr. Usui…"

KYAAAAA!

Satoru was interrupted by a girl screaming. Just then, the maid accompanying Kei and Maria ran to them. "Usui-sama! Takishima-sama! Maria-chan is… Kei-sama is…" the maid could only say, as she was panting heavily.

"What happened?" Satoru asked worrily, "Where are they?"

The maid pointed as to where she came from running, "At… swing…"

And without any hesitation, the adults ran as to where the children were. They found Kei pushing Maria on a swing in a full 135 degree angle, and Maria clinging to her dear life.

"KYAA! Mama! Save Me!" Maria screamed.

' _This happened before,'_ Satoru thought, and then said, "Kei! Please stop!"

But it was a bit too late, as Maria's hands gave up, and she was thrown in the air. Just then, Kei ran and caught Maria before she even hit the ground.

Then, a woman from the house ran to them. She was in hysterics, repeatedly saying "Maria! Are you alright?!"

However, Maria already fainted when Kei caught her, and this caused panic with Maria's mother as her daughter was unconscious. Mr. Usui then went to them, checked Maria, and said to the mother, "Don't worry. Maria's fine, she just fainted. Why don't you go have and rest? My butler will personally accompany you."

Upon the arrival of the butler, Mr. Usui gave him his orders, and then the butler carried Maria, and accompanied her mother to the house. When they were out of sight, Mrs. Usui calmly said to Kei, "I'm sorry that Maria-chan has to go home early. We do have a room full of toys, if you want to play. Do you like that? Or do you want to do something else?"

Kei replied, "Can I borrow your computer?"

Mr. Usui was a bit shocked with Kei's request. "Well, our computer here has a few games for you… do you have a particular game you like to play? I can ask my assistant to install it for you."

To which Kei replied. "No, I just want to see how the stock market is going."

"Huh?"

-0-

Kei was escorted by another young maid to the library. When they were out of sight, Mrs. Usui remarked, "What an incredible strength for a boy."

Satoru smiled and said, "Yes, he does. Sometimes I worry for him."

"I'm sure it will turn out just fine," said Mrs. Usui.

"Yes, I hope so."

"Enough of this, then," Mr. Usui said, "Mr. Takishima, shall we head back? The tea's going to get cold."

Satoru gave one last look at the door where Kei disappeared, and then followed the Usuis back to the veranda.

-0-

At long last Kei was in his paradise: library, with a computer to use to watch how the stocks move, and everything related to it. His paradise, in a sense that he could only confide here to be himself. In addition, he liked the serenity of the place. A place where he could relax.

But, unfortunately for him, was short-lived.

"Aren't you the swing guy?"

He heard another voice coming from the other side of the room. He saw another boy, a bit taller than him, and of the same age as him, with blond hair and a pair of green eyes. He wasn't enthusiastic, nor grumpy. In fact, it was almost just like him.

"You're Takumi, aren't you?"

Takumi nodded. "Nice to meet you, then. Kei-kun, isn't it?"

"Yes, I am," Kei replied, and then turned back to the monitor.

Takumi stood beside Kei and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at stock exchange," Kei replied.

"Is that fun?"

"Yes."

"I see." Then Takumi was silent.

Kei thought that Takumi went away, but in his peripheral vision and in the monitor, saw Takumi still standing beside him.

"What are you doing?" asked Kei.

"Observing you," Takumi replied.

"Is that fun?"

"Probably." Then the two remained silent, unknown to both of them that they were wondering at each other. Perhaps they began to have this "mutual understanding" which prompt them to be silent and let the other do what he wants to do.

Then again, the silence was broken by the young maid who escorted Kei to the library. She was carrying a tray of sweets.

"Oh, Takumi-sama! You're here, too," said she. "I'm sorry. I thought Kei was the only one here."

"You're new here, aren't you?" asked Takumi.

"Yes, I am," replied the maid, and then bowed, "My name is Mina. I am at your service."

"Hello," said both boys.

"Well, what are you two doing?"

"Looking at stock exchange."

"Observing him." Replied the two.

"Alright. But I think you two should play… you know, get to know each other," said Mina, "Oh, and you two behave while I get some more snacks!" Then she left.

The two could just looked at each other, wondering what they will do.

-0-

Mr. Usui went back inside to get something from his room. He then noticed Mina carrying another tray of snacks. "Our guest seemed to be very enthusiastic in eating, isn't he?"

"Oh, no, Usui-sama," replied Mina, "I am bring this batch for Takumi-sama. He's in the library with Kei-sama."

Mr. Usui raised his eyebrows, a bit shocked. Then, he ordered Mina to look closely to the two, especially to Takumi.

-0-

About an hour passed and Mr. Usui ushered his wife and Satoru inside the house. "That's some nice tea you have. Thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Usui."

"Please, it is us whom we must thank you for visiting," Mrs. Usui replied.

"By the way, may I see your library? I wanted to see Kei," Satoru asked, and the Usuis accompanied him to the library. As they entered, they saw Kei and Takumi seated opposite of each other, with Takumi declaring, "Checkmate." The Usuis are quietly observing.

"Kei! There you are… and who's this?" Satoru asked cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takumi," said Takumi.

"Oh, nice to meet you too," Satoru said then looking at the chess board, "You must be good in chess. No?"

"Kei's equally good."

"Eh? Kei, you've beat him up too?"

"Yes."

"So, what your score?"

Both of the kids looked at Satoru, "100 wins, and 100 losses."

"Huh?"

Then, Mina, who was not far from them, said, "Yes, they continued this game over and over… it was amazing, the entire game."

Satoru looked at the boys, who, although not easily noticeable, were now really in to it. "Shall we have another?" asked Takumi.

"You two should play outside," Satoru suggested. Besides, it's a lovely weather we're having. Might I suggest playing catch?"

"Sounds great," Mr. Usui finally said. "Mina, could you get mitts and a baseball for the two? The two of you should go with Mina and head outside immediately."

Mina nodded and left, and on each of her side walked Takumi and Kei.

Satoru smiled as the trio disappeared to the halls. "Don't worry about them, Mr. Takishima. They are going to be just fine," said Mrs. Usui.

"They sure are," Satoru remarked. "Can we stay here for a while?"

-0-

The adults were lounging in the library, talking a bit of business, then another scream was heard.

"Waah! Kei-sama that's too much!

"What is it now that Takumi did this time?" Mr. Usui asked. The adults looked by the wide window of the library; below it was the place where the boys are playing catch. Kei just threw the ball really hard, and then Takumi sprinted in time to catch the ball and threw it back to Kei with the same manner, and Kei receiving the ball with almost the same feat.

"Takumi-sama don't do that! That's dangerous! You two are going to hurt yourselves!"

But then again, the boys just concentrated in catching and throwing the ball.

The adults were surprised, however the reason wasn't the same; Satoru was surprised that there is someone who could match to Kei's pace, and the Usuis were shocked by the superhuman event was going on in the playground.

In his mind, Satoru thought that Takumi is just the right person for being Kei's friend. He was thinking about how well the two would get along fine, however such train of thoughts has to stop, as heavy rain suddenly poured.

"Rain?! In this fine weather?!" exclaimed Satoru, "The kids!"

"Get the kids! They might get sick because of the rain!" exclaimed Mrs. Usui.

A few short panics later, the children were brought back in, their parents themselves dried them with towels, while the maids prepared for fire in the hearth for warmth, and the others prepared for the boys clean, dry clothes. Mina headed back to the maids' quarters to change.

They warmed themselves by the fire, waiting for the rain to stop. During the wait, the boys fell asleep because of exhaustion from playing catch. And what's worth is that they were sleeping, leaning against each other, as if inseparable.

-0-

It was afternoon when the rain stopped, and the Takishimas were ready to go. The two families said their goodbyes.

Takumi gave the mitt to Kei as a gift of gratitude.

"Until next time, then Kei," Takumi said to Kei.

Kei nodded, "The next time we visit then, Takumi."

As the Takishimas were gone, and Usui gone up to his room, Mrs. Usui said to her husband, "You know, we might be a bit harsh to Takumi."

"Hmm?"

"You see, dear," Mrs. Usui said, "as I dried Takumi up, I think I saw a faint smile in his face. He's not that emotionless as what we thought of him. And the way they said their goodbyes… it's, well, I can't really explain…"

"Dear, do you think I hadn't noticed?" said Mr. Usui.

"It's not what I meant, my dear…"

Mr Usui gave a faint smile as said, "I think Takumi really liked him. Besides, isn't it refreshing to see a change in Takumi's face every once in a while?"

"You're thinking of inviting them again?"

"I can see why not… actually, I had already invited them."

They returned inside the house, and another maid informed them that a call coming from England was on hold for them.

-0-

Meanwhile, Satoru looked at his son, who was clutching the baseball mitt Takumi gave him.

"Did you had fun, Kei?" Satoru asked.

Kei just stared with the mitt he was holding, and his dad saw that faint smile as what he had seen in the Usui mansion. Satoru just knew the answer.

"You know, the Usuis invited me again next week for a lunch. Want to come?" Satoru asked.

"Yes, dad," replied Kei immediately. In Satoru's thoughts, this was the answer to his wishes, and he just can't let it go, and after all, this is for Kei's, and as well as Takumi's, sakes.

However, the week passed, and on the night before the intended lunch visit, Satoru received a call that the Usuis cancelled the invitation, since an important person is unexpectedly coming to visit. The said visit was never postponed, nor did it never take place ever.

After the phone call, Satoru was about to inform Kei, when, as he turned, saw his son walking back to the library, going back in his world of viewing stock exchange, whilst holding the baseball mitt on his hand, not saying a word.

A few months later, Kei met the girl who will challenge him in his entire lifetime.

_END_

* * *

 **It's been a while writing fanfictions…. I am really sorry for not updating** _ **Back in Time**_ **, I had a few conflicts I have to solve in the fanfic, (you can say it is on hiatus) and while at it, I am pretty busy… I'm in my graduating year, by the way :D**

 **Still, along those conflicts whatsoever, this story just popped in my mind; I had previously reread the omake of KWMS and SA involving Kei's and Takumi's childhood days. I had intention of including Dorothy the cat here (from KWMS omake)… you know… being a cat lover at the same time lol XD plus I imagined Kei and Takumi's playing catch scene something that was beyond human, or in their case, beyond their ages... with the ninja moves what not... I'll leave it to your imagination... you know Kei and Takumi are.. haha.. and I intentionally made their characters like that... stayed a bit from their own characters... some parts in here are have manga references, like the Maria's swing, and there are some parts which I based from other anime (the chess scene... indirectly with _No Game, No Life,_ when it comes to the scoring... because they are both awesome) **

**Again, I am sorry for the wrong grammar, typos, etc… and I hope you enjoy this one shot in the meantime. And if I have time, another crossover is coming :D hopefully I can make this (it's in the works, actually).**

 **Anyways, be happy always! :D**

 **Lovelots!**

 **~otaku911**


	2. Chapter 2: What If? Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or SA. All rights belong to their respective owners**

 **plus:** _"flashback convo"_

 _Dedicated to those who read my fanfics, especially for Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever_

And now, presenting:

What If? Years After...

* * *

Early morning. London.

Kei slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his sight with the brightness of sunlight. He looked at the window and saw the vast garden of the mansion. It was beautiful; there are various trees that stood tall, variety of flowers bloom, and yet, in spite of that, he seemed alone.

'That's right,' he thought, 'I left Hikari back in Japan.'

Just as he got up, a valet entered and greeted him. "Good morning, Kei-sama. Preparations have already begun."

Just like before, Kei didn't reply first, but asked, "It's today, isn't it?"

"Yes," said the valet, "Today, we visit the Raven Castle."

-0-

Kei looked by the window of the car as they approach Raven Castle. Although all he could see is a forest, yet somehow, he feels nostalgic. 'It's like that day I met Takumi…' he thought. He remembered when he was nearly 6 years old when he met a boy of his age who, surprisingly in his part, could match him with ease, and more importantly, didn't mind his monstrous strength. He remembered that he had almost forgotten all the children who ran out of fear of him as Takumi played with him. He thought that he finally found a friend with whom he wants to spend time with and whom he can relate to, yet it was cut short because of a call. Although, he met Hikari after the encounter, still, he wants to know of the wellbeing of his friend.

He knows the feeling of loneliness, as he harboured the same, when he saw Takumi's eyes back then.

"I wonder…," Kei whispered, but was interrupted by the driver.

"Kei-sama, we are now in the main grounds of the castle," he said.

He looked forward and he observed that they were indeed. They drove passed the huge fountain in between, and saw the castle stood. It looked ancient, but still maintained its magnificence.

'The castle is properly maintained,' he thought. When the driver stopped by the staircase leading towards the main door, he was greeted by a valet who seemed older than Aoi.

The valet bowed and said, "Greetings, Mr. Kei Takishima. Your grandfather awaits for your arrival."

"Has my grandfather met with Duke Rachester?" Kei asked as the valet led him inside.

"He has yet to meet to meet Duke Rachester," he said, "but he is now with my master, Gerard-sama, in the middle of the garden. My master thought his guests should relax during this meeting."

"I appreciate your master's concern," Kei said. "Thank you."

Then they were both silent, and remained so, even after the valet led him as to where his grandfather was.

-0-

The meeting went along fine, with a few introductions, some discussions regarding businesses and future partnerships and the like, in which for Kei, is just like he used to do.

However, not in every occasion like this that the maid accidentally spilled tea, and unfortunately onto Kei.

The maid apologized franticly, with Gerard telling them that she was newly hired in the castle. Kei told them that he doesn't mind, and instead asked to be excused to the lavatory. Immediately, Gerard asked two servants to guide Kei inside and attend to his needs.

Kei cleaned up afterwards, and as he walked along the corridor, he saw another figure in the distance. He observed that the figure is a bit taller, yet he almost had the same physique as him. As both of them are closing the distance, he could now clearly see that the guy had golden hair and a pair of green eyes. Of course, anyone can have that combination, but as they drew closer, he was astonished, as the servants with him bowed before the guy in front of him, whom he also saw in his face the same expression he had, as he heard them call his name.

"Greetings, Takumi-sama."

-0-

"I'm really surprised of you being here," said Kei.

"The same here," said Takumi, "It's been a while, isn't it?" Kei politely asked the two attendants to leave both of them. Takumi also told them that he will be the one who will escort Kei back to the garden.

Kei smiled at this and said, "'A while' is a bit of an understatement, though. It has been a decade since we last saw each other."

"Twelve years to be exact," said Takumi. They were walking along the corridor (in the second floor), catching up with Kei. He stopped as he looked outside through the window, "It's a great day to play catch, too."

Kei also looked outside and chuckled, "It's just like that day, too. It's a shame that it had rained, though. We never found out who won. Should we have a rematch?"

Takumi smiled at the prospect and teased, "Well, back in the day, you seemed not the kind of person to be saying such things. I thought you went inside to look for a computer or something."

Kei realized what he just said, smiled and replied, "Well, a lot happened after."

Takumi was about to asked, but instead he "Do you usually burn your trashes there?" asked Kei.

"No, but the smoke seemed not coming from burning trashes. Wanna check it out?" asked Takumi.

Kei answered, "Well, I want to a bit of change of pace. Why not?"

Instead of proceeding to the garden, the two went to the eastern wing of the castle and went towards the direction of the smoke.

-0-

Gerard and Kei's grandfather conversed as they ate snacks, and then Gerard spotted the two servants who went with Kei, coming to them, but wondered where Kei went.

"He is with Takumi-sama, master," both replied.

"Oh? Takumi's with him now?" he muttered.

Kei's grandfather quite caught his tone, "Seems like my grandson gave you a little bit of trouble, Mr. Gerard. I do apologize for his behaviour."

"Ah, no please," Gerard said, "It is I who should be asking for forgiveness. Takumi's not yet very well acquainted with how we do things here."

"Still, please allow me to do so," said Kei's grandfather, "Lately, my grandson is quite in trouble, especially as he live in Japan."

"I see, you also," Gerard replied, and then called some of his servants, "Kindly look for Takumi and Mr. Kei Takishima. They are most likely inside."

The servants bowed and proceeded.

-0-

"…"

Kei and Takumi arrived to the source of the smoke: it was from a quaint house, or rather, a café which looked like a cabin. There was a blackboard outside which read: 'A Very Suspicious Café in the Middle of the Forest'.

"…"

'Seemed like a déjà vu, but not quite,' Takumi thought.

Although both of them were contemplating whether to proceed inside, an old lady opened the door and said gleefully albeit a bit slowly, "Ah, at last! Customers!"

'She's expecting customers here?' thought Kei.

"Quite surprised, you two?" said the old lady. Takumi and Kei don't know how to reply.

"Is there a problem with my shop?" asked the lady, concerned.

Kei then answered, "Ah, no not really. It's just that, well..."

"Surprised it being in the middle of the forest?" she said. She didn't need to wait for their replies, and proceeded with, "It's quite alright. It's a bit of change of pace, isn't' it?" she winked.

With this, Kei smiled and said, "Yes, it is."

Takumi added with, "Well, it's been a while since I last visited a café, shall we?" and then turned to Kei.

"I don't mind at all," said Kei.

-0-

Inside, both of them ordered, and the old proprietress proceeded to make them.

"Are you alright, ma'am? Do you want me to help you?" asked Takumi.

"Ah, not really. I may seem very old, but I'm still strong! Leave it to me!" said the old lady cheerfully, and went to the kitchen.

Both of them smiled as they were reminded of a certain someone, and what more surprised them was how similar they reacted with the lady's statement.

"Well, there's no use in hiding it," Takumi said, "Is she in London as well?"

"Ah, no. She's in Japan," Kei replied, and sighed, "I hope she isn't troubled by grandfather."

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Takumi with curiosity.

"Well, grandfather thought of her as a nuisance in my life, so he desperately wants to remove her," said Kei in a very concerned voice.

Takumi replied with, "I kind of understand your situation, though."

"So, you also have issues with your grandfather?" asked Kei, then added, "I'm sorry for asking such a question."

"Ah, I don't mind it, but it's not just him, it is true to the entire family," Takumi answered, "My very existence is quite troublesome to the Walkers, although I don't know if Gerard's dad finds it so."

Kei was shocked with Takumi's statement, "Is that why our meeting was cut short?"

"I guess so," Takumi said, "I am the family's secret, after all."

"But, I thought you were, like you said earlier…"

"Yes," Takumi interrupted, "I am to be introduced as a family member in a couple of days, in accordance to my brother's plan."

"Do you want it?" asked Kei.

"I don't' really know," Takumi answered, "But with this, they will be sure that I will not be returning to Japan after that, which is the grimmer side of things."

"But don't you have someone who is waiting for you in Japan?"

"Yes, she does indeed expects my return," said Takumi, "The family had made a lot of efforts to cut my contact with her, though. That goes to show how far they will do just to separate her from me."

Kei didn't reply immediately, but he remarked with, "We almost have the same circumstances, isn't it?"

Takumi didn't reply. It was silent, but both can somehow feel the sympathy the one expressed to the other, until Takumi broke the silence.

"Kei-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be attending the ceremony?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ah, I'm glad," Takumi said, "At least it would not be very boring."

"If that's the case, then, will you attend my party as well?" asked Kei.

"Sure thing," Takumi replied.

"Here it is! Black coffee for Kei-kun, and a chocolate parfait for Takumi-kun! Please call me if you need anything," said the as the old lady arrived and then left. The two gave thanks to her for the trouble and proceeded in eating their meal.

"Well, you sure enjoy your black coffee, old man?" remarked Takumi.

"Old man, you say? You are as childish as your parfait." Kei retaliated.

"This is what they usually order in maid cafés, though," Takumi said.

"Maid café? You didn't tell me you have a maid fetish, Takumi," Kei said.

"If it is a certain maid, I think I do have that, and I have a part-time job in one as well," replied Takumi, "Besides, I _am_ a perverted alien."

Kei laughed at him and said, "I am quite surprised of how proud you are of that!"

"Of course! I have a reputation to maintain," said Takumi, "I bet you are much of a stalker as I am, Kei-kun."

"Not really," Kei remarked, "It's just to keep boys away from her, you know. I don't want her to be approached by men rather than myself."

"Wow, that's extreme, Kei-kun!"

"That's a ten years for loving her, and counting."

"You've been together recently?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Wow, that's quite a long unrequited love, Kei-kun!" remarked Takumi as he teased him, "Don't tell me you're secretly an M?"

"Hahaha. That's new," said Kei.

-0-

They continued to chat some random things, from school, to hobbies and their respective girlfriends and the like, until it went with, "I am a bit curious, Kei-kun. Why did you go here in London? I personally think that you do not like this kind of interference, though. And you told me about some party, right?"

"Ah, yes," replied Kei, "My grandfather wants me to preside the London branch, as well as announce my engagement to Miss Appleton. I guess with the same reason as to your family."

"I see," Takumi replied, "Then, it is most likely that she's help somewhere."

"I hope not," Kei remarked, "How about you? Why did you suddenly go to London? Aren't you living alone?"

"To face my problems directly," replied Takumi. "And yes, I am living alone."

"Well, your problems quite escalated quickly, though," said Kei paused and added, "Will she be alright?"

"I hope so," said Takumi. "And I hope she isn't planning anything reckless."

Kei smiled. "Well, I hope mine doesn't do that either."

"On the other hand, they may be doing quite the opposite, given our circumstances" remarked Takumi.

"Although I don't want them to do anything rash, however…" Kei paused, dared not to continue. Then, looking at the sky, he said, "I guess it's a bit late, though."

"Ah, yes," said Takumi, "Ma'am, shall we bring our dishes?"

The old lady peered from the kitchen and said, "No, please, my dear customers, just leave it there. Besides, it is time to go…"

"Is it alright?" asked Kei, "We can wash them for you, though."

"No, no, please," replied the old lady, smiled and said, "Thank you for everything, Kei-kun, Takumi-kun."

As the two leave, Takumi said, "Kei-kun, instead of playing catch, how about a rematch of chess instead?"

"Sounds neat."

-0-

The two of them proceeded to the library to play around of chess, and was in the middle of the game until someone interrupted.

"My, my! You're just in the library, you two."

Kei and Takumi turned towards to the direction of the voice, and saw Gerard and Kei's grandfather standing in the door, with several servants with them.

"The servants were looking everywhere for you both," Gerard added, "Takumi, I thought you promised to lead Mr. Kei Takishima back to the garden."

"My apologies for ruining an important occasion, Gerard…" said Takumi in a calm manner, but was interrupted.

"Ah, please don't bother," he replied, "President Takishima said a while ago that they'll be going, since they're also preparing for a special event. Am I right, Mr. Kei?"

"Quite so…" replied Kei, but was interrupted by his grandfather.

"Kei, let's go. We'll be late," his grandfather said, and then turned to Gerard, "Thank you for your hospitalities, Mr. Gerard Walker, and we are both sorry for not being able to attend your ceremony for Mr. Takumi."

"I am as well, for not being able to attend your party. Our schedules just does not agree," Gerard said, "Well, Takumi, I shall escort them to their cars."

"I understand fully," Takumi replied. "It is pleasant to meet you, Mr. Kei Takishima."

"I am as well," said Kei.

The two of them rose and gave each other a slight bow, then Kei left with Gerard and his grandfather, while the servants returned to their routine.

Takumi glanced to their chessboard and said to himself, "And I was looking forward for the rematch today…"

The valet then declared, "I shall be going, too, Takumi-sama."

"Wait, Cedric."

"Yes, sir?"

"How long were you looking for us?"

"About half an hour, Takumi-sama," answered Cedric, while closing the library doors.

_END_

* * *

 **Well! I thought I'd never update this one... This is meant to be a one chapter story, but somehow I manage to make another... haha**

 **I am really sorry for not updating my works! I have been sooooo busy, with a sort-of post grad schooling (1 year only) after my board examinations and stuff. I have a _lot_ of plans, with Back in Time (and a major changes in its plot), and (hopefully) another What If? story, which will feature the girls' side (Hikari and Misaki)! (Plus my fics in another website lol) I had a lot of fun imagining this one, although I am definitely sorry if it is a bit rushed, and if I didn't quite... well... "got it" lol. I apologize also that Kei and Takumi is a bit OOC, but I really do imagine them being bros lol. also, I apologize for any wrong grammars, misspelling, wrong info from the manga/anime, etc... so, since I published very late, here's some...**

 **BONUS!**

* * *

 **4TH WALL BREAKING, part 1**

Kei was on his car, thinking quite deeply. He recalled of his conversation with his grandfather a while ago as they leave the castle.

" _Grandfather, I apologize not being able to return back to the garden."_

" _It is alright, Kei. Mr. Gerard and I were quite done with our discussions, and you weren't really gone which would cause a great alarm to us."_

" _Why is it?"_

' _You've been gone for only half an hour."_

Kei thought of the logical reasons of how this can occur.

'This is strange. Takumi and I were gone for 2 hours at least, or perhaps even more. We were at that strange café in the middle of the woods, too, plus we had time to go to the library. I guess we did have a lot of fun, although they say that when you have a lot of fun, time would be faster, although there is no scientific proof of that. Strange, too, that we weren't spotted right away if they were indeed looking for us. They may be looking at the other wing of the castle, but they have a lot of servants, so it should be easy to spot us. Then…'

'…'

'…'

'Plot convenience?'

* * *

 **4TH WALL BREAKING, part 2**

Takumi walked along the corridor quietly as he was going back to his room. He thought of how time ran when they were gone. Then, he recognized the same window in which he saw the smoke, in which he now saw none.

'Does that kind of smoke disappear quickly?'

He saw a male attendant passing by, and inquire of the details of a smoke coming from the forest, in which was denied by the attendant, saying that they did not burn anything in the forest, nor detected any smoke coming from there, since after dawn.

As soon as the attendant left, Takumi looked back at the forest, then said to himself, "Either this is a product of a supernatural event, or author-san did this for plot convenience. Well, it does not bother me that much, though. Today's quite fun." Then he proceeded to going to his room, then he added, "Or what if I'm really an alien, and this is how they will call me…"

Takumi didn't notice that a maid heard of what he said and now questions the sanity of such master.

* * *

 **4TH WALL BREAKING, part 3**

Meanwhile, back when Kei and Takumi were in the café…

"Kei-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you meet her after we met?"

"Yes, a couple of months after our meeting."

"Ah… is she a strong-willed woman?"

"Yep."

"With crazy brute strength?"

"Uhh-huh."

"A bit of a Tsundere?"

"Not really, but she really cares for other people to the point of making me jealous. Also, she's cute when she blushes when she's lovey dovey all along and realizes it too late. So, probably yes? Wait, why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch."

"Ah, I get it. So yours is a bit of an airhead?"

"Not really. Just lies of her feelings by hiding them."

"I see."

"Kei-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"You do realize how our plot have similarities, no?"

"Ahh, you too. Interferences from families, some strict grandfathers, London…"

"Ah, well, I don't really care, though."

"Yep, as long as people reading the manga and/or watching the anime are happy, then it's fine."

"Besides, this story was created in 2016, years after the anime were out..."

"And the manga ended..."

"Author-san is a meanie, isn't it?"

"Readers and fans might be furious to her when they read this section, too."

"…"

"…"

"Well, I just want to spend time with Hikari, alone."

"Ah, that's right. But for me, with Misaki, alone, too."

_END (of 4th Wall Breaking)_

 **[Author's note: I do not criticize the stories of the respective mangakas... this is just pure fun (and a bit experimental lol haha), and just like Usui-san said, author-san is a bit meanie..]**

* * *

Bonus!

Japan. 9:00pm

Kei was wrapping up his work and turned off his laptop. He had his bath, put on his pajamas, and as he went to bed, he received a text message. It was from an unregistered number (in his contacts), and this was their correspondence.

"You in Japan?" it was stated.

Kei texted back with, "Ah, you too? Glad you got back your cellphone."

"Yep. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Rescued by your girlfriend?"

With this, Kei chuckled and text back, "You too, huh?"

"Well, although you may have heard it already, yet her entrance was a bit… unexpected… Really, she does not fail to surprise me as always."

Kei smiled and recalled what happened that time prior to his party. His girlfriend flew all the way from Japan just to see me, although eventually she asked something to Aoi… which then led to Aoi taking over the London firm. He texted back with, "Yeah, mine too…"

_END_

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now! I do hope this makes up for the years I haven't posted my stories, and I also hope for you to look forward for more!**

 **~otaku911**


End file.
